1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a technique for electronically scheduling a vehicle order.
2. Background Art
Certain types of vehicle order processing systems may rely on rules to dictate the build criteria for a given vehicle or vehicle line. Such rules may be tightly coupled and distributed over several disparate databases.
A problem with such vehicle ordering systems lies in the complexity of scalability due to the tight rule-set coupling. Furthermore, rules in these systems may be authored independently of other rules. Authoring errors and differences between databases, among other factors, can cause the rules to behave non-deterministically, resulting in systemic performance issues.
Therefore, what is desired is a rule-driven vehicle-ordering system that works efficiently in a multiple database environment.